zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Wedding to Remember
A Wedding to Remember is an alternate canon fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise It is Nick and Judy's wedding day, the historic day that the marriage of predator and prey occurred. So big is it that it makes the news. Story Nick and Judy were both up early that morning, for today was a huge day: their wedding day. It would be a historic day, as it would be the first marriage between predator and prey in the history of both Zootopia and the Kingdom of Terra. So historic was it that none other than King Mufasa Lionheart himself, along with his family, would be in attendance after word of it reached his ears. When the time was right, in their respective places, Nick and Judy began getting ready. "I can't wait," Nick thought to himself. Judy was so happy. "It's time," she said. Both of them would be picked and taken to the wedding by a pair of their friends, especially important since Judy's car was at Nick's parents' home, awaiting being taken to their new apartment complex, and Nick had dropped her off at Grand Pangolin Arms. Nick would be picked up by Finnick, who was his best man, and Bolt Barker, their long-time best friend. At the same time, Judy would be picked up by Honey Honey Badger, her close friend and Finnick's girlfriend, as well as her maid of honor, and Vixey Wilde, Nick's paternal cousin, who would be a bridesmaid. Finnick and Bolt drove up to get Nick. Finnick looked at Nick through the open window. "Next stop, the Palm Hotel and Casino in Sahara Square for one historic wedding," he said. Nick got into the car and they were off. "Hey guys. Had a great time last night," he said proudly. Last night, the three of them had celebrated the impending marriage by going out to King Louie's Restaurant and Arcade for dinner and games. Bolt nodded from the driver's seat. "Congratulations, Nick," he said. Nick smiled as he drove off toward Sahara Square, eager to see his bunny bride. Meanwhile, Vixey and Honey arrived to pick up Judy. The bunny got into the backseat of Vixey's car. "Let's go," she said. Vixey headed off to Sahara Square. For their own celebration, the three girls had gone to see the latest romantic comedy starring Sasha Lionheart, the Princess of Savanna Central. Judy had laughed upon hearing the title the first time as, as the niece of King Mufasa and the daughter of his brother, Leodore Lionheart, Sasha was a literal princess. Sasha and her mother, Alissa, Leodore's wife, would be at the wedding too. Honey was eager to see her friend get married. "Congratulations, Judy!" the quirky Honey badger said from her seat. Vixey nodded. "You're going to look so beautiful in your wedding dress," she said. Both groups continued their drive, eventually hitting Sahara Square. The Palm Hotel and Casino was ablaze with activity. Fabienne Growley was there, doing a news report. "Yes, Zootopia, today is the day that a fox takes a rabbit, not as prey, but as a bride..." she was saying. Since Judy and Nick were the heroes of the city ever since they gave that interview with Chief Bogo's wife, Katrina Antlerton-Bogo, a White-tailed deer, it was invevitable that their wedding would make the news. Judy had been seen trying on wedding dresses and Nick had been seen trying on tuxedos. Very shortly, the news broke, even reaching the ears of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. Nick and Judy knew that her family would be coming too, along with Bogo, Clawhauser and other guests, making this a monumental wedding. They had commissioned a huge cake from Gideon Grey. Upon arrival, preparations and getting dressed began. Guests began to arrive, including the parents of both bride and groom, as well as Gazelle and her husband Soren Oryxhorn, the royal family and numerous others. Before long, Nick stood there with Finnick. He was ready. An instant later, Judy came in her wedding dress, led down the aisle by her father. The dress was gorgeous, and Judy had made it even better by wearing a crown of red flowers around her veil. Everyone watched as the wolf holy man began the ceremony. Soon it was time. He looked at Nick. "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, do you take Judith Laverne Hopps as your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked. Nick smiled. "I do," he said proudly. The holy man then turned to Judy. "Judith Laverne Hopps, do you take Nicholas Piberius Wilde as your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked. Judy nodded with a smile. "I do," she answered. The wolf smiled. "Then, through the power vested in me by the Kingdom of Terra, I pronounce you husband and wife. Nick, you may kiss your bunny bride," he said. Nick needed no further encouragement. He dipped Judy in full sight of all and kissed her deeply. The wolf raised his hands. "Ladies and gentlemammals, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Nick Wilde!" he exclaimed. Nick picked Judy up in his arms and took her out to the wedding reception. Once there, everyone went up to congratulate them. Among them was Princess Nala Lionheart, daughter-in-law to King Mufasa, the wife of his son, Simba. She smiled. "My father-in-law wants to speak to you two," she said. As if on cue, King Mufasa arrived. "I wish you two much happiness," he said. Nick bowed. "Thank you, your majesty," he said. Mufasa then got to something else on his mind. "As well, sometime soon, I would like you two to join my family and I for dinner at the royal palace. I want to hear more of your story," he said. Nick and Judy took a look at one another. It wasn't every day that they got a royal dinner invitation. "We will be there," Nick said. Judy then looked back at Nala. She had noticed a bit earlier that the princess was pregnant, and fairly far along. "Congratulations, your highness. You and Prince Simba must be so excited. Do you know the gender yet?" she asked. Nala nodded as Simba held her close. "It's a girl. We're going to name her Kiara," she said. Simba nodded. "We wish you two congratulations as well," she said. Nick and Judy accepted it. Soon, it was time for the cake to be cut and served. Their parents came up to them. Stu and Bonnie hugged their daughter. They had some surprising news too. "Judy, it seems one of your brothers has followed in your footsteps," Bonnie said. Judy gave her mother a curious look. "Who?" she asked. Stu gestured. "It's Jason," he said. Jason was Judy's fourth-born sibling and of about early college age. With him was a beautiful Red fox vixen. Stu smiled. "While you were planning the wedding, your brother began dating this vixen. Her name is Nicole Redfur," he said. The last name caught Nick's attention, as his ex-girlfriend Roxy had that same last name. He wondered if they were related. Putting that aside, he watched as Nicole extended a hand. "Hello, everyone," she said. Stu sighed. "Yep, looks like we've got us another fox in the family," he said. The wedding was the biggest Zootopia had seen in years. Nick and Judy stayed, sharing their first dance, until, finally, it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon at Wild Times Resort. Category:Wedding stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics